ghettobuildingfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
:If you were looking for the world, which tells about other things, well then, you're wrong. Earth is a gaseous planet of the North sector of the south pole in the middle of Egypt's finest cites, inclduing Rome, China, etc. Earth is known for its availability to have disgusting, gross, ridiculous salt water to cover over half the planet. It is also true, despite popular belief, that the Earth is not completely round. In fact, the photograph on the right proves that it is nowhere near round, if you look at it that way. Earth is home to a whole bunch of wonderful creatures, ranging from python snakes to scorpions to all the dangerous, aggressive, huge animals that love to roam the planet that we call "earth". It is located in the Milky Way, and for some reason, they couldn't friggin think of a smarter name for the Milky Way galaxy, because, honestly, they friggin named it after a candy bar, and that's just completely ridiculous. History By Christian religion: How it was created The first day The earth was first invented by God in 1904, making the earth averaging a little over a 100 years old. You could ask the oldest person in the world. She was born in 1894. But she may be already dead. Who knows. They die all the time. Like, come on, they're like in their hundreds or something. Why doesn't God just let them die already? But anyway, God created the world in 1904, and the first thing he created was the grass and the meadows and the water and the landscapes, mountains, trees, valleys, plateaus, oceans, etc. (all the boring stuff) and then after looking at it for about a day, God finally said, "Oh my God! This is friggin boring. I need to add some interesting stuff to it to watch." The second day So what he did was, he decided to create gravity, waterfalls, natural wonders, tornadoes, lightning, thunder, rain, storms, natural disasters, miracles, etc. to happen to the landscape. So he was happy for another day, thinking that, seeing landscapes be victimised and changed by wind, weather, and gravity would make him happier, because there's more action in it. The third day On the third day, he decided "Wow, well, these distasters are getting boring. Nothing's really alive. Well, the trees are but all they do is friggin stand there and smile. Do you know how friggin boring that is?" So on the third day, he created fish and sea creatures, much to his like, as they were "smart-ish" just like he liked it. So he was happy. For a while. But still, he wasn't satisfied with the world. The fourth day On the fourth day, God decided that he should equalize the amount of animals in the world and have some on land, too, because, in an interview on the David Letterman show, he stated "that he felt it would equalize everything out" and that all the animals would not live peacefully, because he stated that that was "boring" and "ridiculous", so he made them fight each other "when something went wrong", and "that the option to choose would make them fight each other". The fifth day On the fifth day, he created birds, for two reasons. The first reason, which was the first one that came to mind when God thought this up, was mainly because he had wanted to see birds eat food off of land and trees and then poop on the heads of other animals, claiming that it was "fun", and it probably was too, if you think about it. You can't blame him. If you were God, wouldn't you have done the same thing? The second reason was because he felt that something needed to be able to fly and so that's what he did: created an animal which had "wings" and that could fly. He also noted that they were incredibly stupid and had small brains, "just the way he liked it". The sixth day On the sixth day, God decided that the whole land being in one place at one time was "just too boring" and that he wanted to have a world where the continants were split up and so animals, birds, and fish could hae their own subcategories, too. The seventh day On the seventh day, God finally said, "Oh my God, I want something in my image! I want something to actually be sophisticated and to rule the world!" as his exact words were and so he created something that would rule the earth for the next several years (which, to him, was a few thousand), and so it was done, because God said it would be, and along with "humans", which he called them, he created a Bible for them to go by, and he also created things outside the world on that day, such as the Solar System, galaxies, and universe. He stated, after he had created all this, that "this is the last day, and that'll make a week. My God, like, I just wanna go into the hotel room and go play some video-games or something man, like, for real. Problems following the creation of Earth Annoyance of humans Soon, problems emerged from creating the Earth, and he realized soon, but claimed that he always knew, that the world would be this way forever unless he did something about it, so he made the punishment for humans destroying the world ("some") to be light, only creating bugs to annoy them to death so they would stop littering on the highways where cars drove and so the world would be more peaceful with bugs in it, according to him. However, soon he began to find out that that was not working, so he picked his favorite human from that time, who was named "Noah", and he told Noah that he was to friggin build an arc and if he didn't then he would drown along with the Earth because God said that he got so friggin mad at the world that he just decided to flood it to death and "start over", hoping for a better future, and since Noah was apparently the best man in the world then he chose him. Noah decided that he would accept, but he asked for God to build it for him, because God had stated that the world would be flooded in a few hours, and Noah had really wanted to get back inside to watching that football game that he had missed, so God was like "Eh, sure, why not. How hard could it be," and so he created the arc for Noah. God helped Noah gather up a few animals in pairs, too, because many of the cats and dogs were house cats and were clinging to their owners as Noah tried to take them, and many of the wild animals did not accept Noah's appearance, so he decided to let Noah just take them through the use of mind control, which, according to him, is not fun, and that he only used it when he absolutely had to, so he only used it scarcely, but don't you think it would be pretty fun that, if you were him, that you created all this crap and that you could just control minds of people and animals, that that would be pretty awesome and you would do it all the time? Yeah man! So God flooded the Earth and he was on that arc as it rained for forty days and forty nights, despite the fact that there is nothing in scientific history that states that the earth was ever flooded, or that it could have been, and that that would be looked into a lot if it had been flooded like that and had actually been able to rain for forty days and forty nights, then they would, definitely, have looked into that a lot. But apparently, scientists can't be Christians, because of the fact that science and Christian religion are, like, polar opposites. After the world was flooded, God figured out that that was not going to work, because humans were still being born cussing, crying, with teenage angst, being mean to others, and etc. so he eventually found out that it was due to the fact that humans were smart and had been given a choice, so he figured out that he had to end the world again eventually, but he figured he would wait a while and watch as the humans on Earth debated with each other about when the world would end, because he felt it was fun to watch something like that, and it was interesting to see, and "that it made him laugh like crazy". See also *The world *Money *America *Canada